


Such a Pretty Plaything

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, F/M, Face Sitting, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: The reader is brought back to the motel room by Sam as a little plaything to be shared with his big brother...





	Such a Pretty Plaything

Sam quickly strips off his shirt & gets on the bed, his head down near the foot of the mattress. You catch yourself staring at the acres of muscle & flesh as he grins at you.

“Fuck me,” you whisper, jumping slightly as Dean speaks a quiet “later” into your ear before grabbing under your arms & helping you to straddle Sam’s chest.

Your sex is wet & slick across his pecs & he shudders as he reaches up to hold you steady, encouraging you to move up as Dean moves away.

You carefully set your knees on either side of Sam’s head, making sure not to catch his hair, and shiver at the feel of his breath against you. You look up, eyes wide, when you realize Dean has grabbed a chair & moved it right to the edge of the bed. He has a perfect view of you, legs spread wide on Sam’s shoulders, back arched as you lean your weight on your arms that rest on Sam’s hard abs.

“Let him eat you out, baby girl,” Dean orders. A shudder rocks your whole body as you sink down further, feeling the slightest touch of Sam’s tongue to your aching clit. Dean palms his cock through his jeans, hips barely moving as he watches Sam slowly lick into you. Your eyes slide closed in pleasure as Sam teases your folds for what seems like years, his tongue velvet against you.

“I said,” Dean’s voice is a sudden growl, “I wanted to watch you ride his face.” A loud crack sounds through the air a moment before you feel the sting across your hip where Dean smacks you. You gasp, eyes flying open as his hands grab your hips & shove you down onto his brother’s mouth. “So fucking ride it.”

Sam instantly grabs your body, holding it tight to him as he sucks your clit into his mouth. The barest scrape of teeth across the bundle of nerves has you screaming. Dean uses his grip on your hips to force you to rock atop Sam’s face, the drag of his slightly stubble chin against your folds incredible.

“Thatta boy, Sammy,” Dean praises, sitting back as you keep rocking on your own, chasing your pleasure. “Just like I taught ya.” Sam moves his hands to your ass & shoves you forward so that his nose bumps your clit as he begins licking long stripes up your slit. His tongue slides inside you, probing deep.

You can feel the orgasm clawing at your skin, setting you on fire slowly from the fast, hard licks of Sam’s tongue inside your body. You drop forward, curling your body in as you grab a fistful of Sam’s hair, pulling his face impossibly closer to you. His moan of pleasure at the sting along his scalp vibrates through you.

“C'mon, pretty girl,” Dean encourages you, leaning forward to bite at your nipples. “Come for us. All over his face. Wanna see it dripping off him.” A sharp nip at the curve of your breast as Sam sucks your clit back into his mouth & thrusts two fingers inside you has you howling. Your thighs quiver & Dean has to hold you up as the pleasure thrums through your body. The next few moments are a haze, the brothers moving you to lay back on the bed.

The first thing you see when you look over is Dean licking your juices, shiny & wet, from Sam’s chin.

“Such a good boy,” Dean says. “Bringing home such a pretty plaything for us.” Sam blushes under the praise.

“Want you to fuck me while I’m inside her, De,” he whispers. You groan, feeling your pussy clench at the image. The brothers look over at you & Dean just grins.

“I think we can do that, baby boy…”


End file.
